Free Me, Save Me
by Tai-writer
Summary: This is an AU fic, beyblades are not introduced. The abbey is finally proven to be monstrous,and it is shut down, but will the children once owned by the darkness be able to live on with the horrors of their past? or has it tainted them forever? Yaoi.
1. Prologue, True Identities

A/n: Yes it's me, with another fic, even though I have two others (One in collaboration with Tomgirl27 which is posted under her name.) that I should be working on that are posted on ffnet and another in the making. But this idea would NOT leave me alone until I wrote it down and YES it is rated R, it contains rape and probably some swears, but no worries I shall give warnings when the fun stuff begins. Unlike my other fic in my name all authors notes will have a/n in brackets, if it doesn't it is merely part of the story which happens to be in brackets. It is a story focused mainly on Tala, Kai, Bryan and an OC named Chrys. With a little OCOC and SpencerIan thrown in for variety. It will have romance and it will have angst. You have been warned on both points. It is also AU and beyblades will probably not enter the story, neither will their bitbeasts (I don't think, they might appear later, but I seriously doubt it.).

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT READ AUTHORS NOTES AND COMPLETELY MISSED IT IN THE SUMMARY, THIS STORY IS YAOI. And I plan on keeping it that way.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade, no matter how much I wish I did. I'm not even making any money from writing this, it is purely for my own enjoyment. I do however own the three OCs that play a rather large part in this story. If you want to use them, email me and ask.

Free Me, Save Me

Prologue

Screams resound through the halls of his beloved abbey, music to his ears. Phoenix had disobeyed him. So had Falcon. How disappointing. How…fun.

His back was already slick with sweat and blood, what more did they want? Damn them all to the lowest to the seven hells.

Cracking, the metal-tipped whip flicked at the same spot over again. Phoenix ground his teeth together; they would not get him to scream like some rookie. A growl issued from deep in his gut, causing Falcon to look over at the navy-haired teen. Coated in the sticky substance, Phoenix rose from the scarlet pool surrounding him. Orbs of fire danced in the wavering torchlight that tried valiantly to brighten the dim atmosphere. The soldier lashed out again with his weapon, but only managed to slash at his arm, the leather deflected from his wounded torso. With speed that defied his current state, Phoenix slammed a fist into his enemy's gut, spun and caught the second man's neck. Soon both were left in the rippling crimson pool.

Grabbing a shirt to hide his bleeding chest and back, Phoenix pulled Falcon to his feet. Without words they came to a quick conclusion. If they were to get free, they couldn't go to the others first. They would have to return. Using the skills learned at the 'abbey' the two crept unnoticed into the dark, heading for the only complex where they would be safe. Aott.

End Prologue

Begin Chapter One- True Identities

"Sir, there are two young men outside who demand to speak with you. T-they are….not in the…best of shape."

The director blinked, staring at the intercom, before finally responding. "Send them in."

'Not in the best of shape???'

Falcon glared at the stupid female who had described them as out of shape. Then he snorted, they were more fit then her.

The teens passed her without any more recognition, she was obviously just a lackey. Pushing through an indicated door the two found themselves staring at what resembled a living room more than an office.

A couch and a few armchairs were seated around a large coffee table off to one side. The other held a large cabinet, a matching desk and a few bookshelves laden with thick volumes. Seated behind the oversize desk was an old man, who while seeming friendly, still held an air of authority.

"Who are you?"

The two replied immediately with what they assumed he wanted to hear.

"Phoenix"

"Falcon"

Names were not important to Biovolt, only fools forgot to answer with the name the abbey gave them.

"That could not possibly be what your parents named you, I want your name."

They blinked, he wanted their birth names? Mentally they shrugged it off.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Bryan Kyznetsov."

The man's eyes narrowed and they suddenly struck with the idea that they had somehow misunderstood yet again.

"Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kyznetsov were announced dead three years ago."

"What?!" Okay so maybe they hadn't been wrong, but this was even stranger.

"Sergei and Destiny Hiwatari, Derek and Rayne Kyznetsov searched for their sons for seven years with no leads. Eventually they had to pronounce them deceased. Many parents in the area went through the same thing. It is under speculation that a gang slaughtered them all, as they disappeared around the same time."

"Who e-else?" Kai was speechless, and only snapped out of his stupor at Falcon's question.

The director pulled open a compartment of his desk and flipped through a large pile of papers, reading off the names at the top of the sheets.

"Cravain, Ivanov, Tahacrai…" he trailed off when he saw their faces.

"Seaborg, Wolf and Snake, formerly known as Spencer Cravain, Tala Ivanov and Ian Tahacrai. They think we're all dead?! What about Renen Vishwar? Zarin Taulk? Chrys Caharin?-"

"Chrys Caharin?? You know him?"

"Yes sir. Cheetah is an associate of mine. We help each other out when we can."

"He sounds like your friend Bryan."

"Falcon. I don't have any 'friends', I have associates."

"Your name is Bryan, and you may not call him your friend, but that is what he is."

Falcon sighed, "Why are you so interested in Cheetah anyway?"

"Chrys is my grandson. His family took it particularly hard; he has brothers and sisters who have never even met him."

Kai looked up at him sharply. "Do I…?"

A small smile worked its way onto the old man's face. "You have a younger brother, Isthian, I believe his name is."

Both boys grimaced. "Isthian, what kind of name is that?"

"What sort of name is Phoenix, or Falcon?"

They fell silent. Their usual comebacks eluded them, besides, they figured Mr. Dickenson wouldn't appreciate being smart-mouthed to anyway.

The Aott director peered at the two teens through half moon spectacles. Their clothes were clinging to them, and they looked soaked in…..

"Take those off. NOW!" The command was evident and self preservation kicked in.

Both shirts were immediately removed, revealing torn muscles and bloody wounds criss-crossing both chests and backs. Pale scars tinted crimson reaching below out of sight.

Pressing the intercom, Mr. Dickenson requested that medical personnel and first aid kits be sent to his office. Even in his rush, he noticed the small tremors that plagued the lilac teen, his pale moonlit orbs out of view as he studied the soft carpet beneath his booted feet. His companion- Kai, shuddered once lightly in sympathy, Bryan had had… unpleasant experiences with 'doctors' at the abbey.

Flashback

(a/n: Warning! If you would prefer to skip the R rated material ahead, scroll down to the end of the flashback)

Falcon, on his way to the medical lab for his monthly once-over, started convincing himself the stories the older boys had told earlier were myths. They had admitted to not knowing the victims themselves; the stories having been told to them. Yet they each seemed to believe the horror tales of abuse and rape by the personnel running the practice. He pushed such thoughts from his already worried mind, doctors didn't hurt the students, the soldiers, teachers and director did. Doctors just made it less likely to become ill or infected.

Falcon found himself standing before the double doors into the infirmary, so he resolutely pushed through into a stainless steel lab- no, office. It was a doctor's office, not a lab, or at least, that's what he told himself.

A man in a white uniform with the Biovolt insignia on the breast pocket and right arm beckoned the eleven-year-old into the slightly warmer atmosphere.

Just like last month, the boy stripped to his boxers and endured while the professional prodded at his slight injuries and made sure he was in good working condition. As Falcon stood to gather his wardrobe though, a hand shot out and captured his wrist. The other soon joined the first, imprisoned within the grip of the strong thirty-some doctor. The man's second hand cupped the boy's porcelain cheek, before caressing the child's throat. Tracing a faint scar, the intruding hand came to rest at the waist of the silken boxers Bryan wore. All illusions of modesty were brutally cast aside along with those boxers. Whimpers were escaping the young one's quivering lips, a blush staining the pale flesh across his cheekbones.

The medic sat down, pulling a terrified Falcon onto his lap. The pure unblemished skin of his inner thighs sent fire through the child's system as experienced hands explored the uncharted area. Bryan quickly pulled his legs together, angling his body to protect himself from further invasion.

"Now, now my little bird."

Using his grip on the bruising wrists he forced Bryan into a more upright position, slipping his free hand between his thighs to the private area, currently hidden from view. Having exposed him once again, the man took advantage of the child's proximity, stroking his length, creating friction released shivers. Falcon's body responded on its own accord, pressing hard against the experienced man.

Unzipping his own uniform, the medic roughly captured the poor child's lips in a bruising kiss, choking off the scream that rose in the boy's throat as he thrust through Bryan's barrier without a seconds warning.

End Flashback

Falcon took no notice of the gentle hands that cleaned the blood from his tortured form. Shakes wracked his body and his eyes were distant, unfocused. One man unknowingly brushed the very scar that man long ago had traced, snapping Bryan back. Startled, the medic jumped back as Bryan dropped to his knees, mouth open in his desperate, terrified scream. Moonlit orbs darkened in remembrance to his pain, then shuttered themselves from view.

Pushing his own attendant away, the navy-haired fighter knelt next to his teammate and attempted to sooth the abused soul. Mindful of the slashes across Falcon's back, he pulled Bryan closer, rubbing his shoulders and neck to ease the tensed muscles, murmuring assurances in the softest tone he could manage.

A warning knock was placed on the elite dormitory, sending six teens back into awareness. The soldier entered, a wicked grin pasted over his usually passive features.

"I thought you would like to know: Your teammates abandoned you."

End Chapter One

Good? Bad?

No worries Tala and the others will appear in the next chappie. And there is romance, just not who you think.

Please review so that I'll actually have a reason to type the next chappie.


	2. Dolls and Breakdowns Times Two

**A/n: Yeah! Someone actually read the first chapter! Well, the prologue too, but it doesn't really count. And I guess the typo DID get fixed, good.**

**Thank you Ashandra- reviewer number one **

**And PhoenixTears25 for reviewing as I asked her too… and actually liking it.**

**This is for you two!**

**Disclaimer: I own the three OCs which make themselves known in this chapter and the idea that inspired this fic, but Beyblade is sadly owned by someone MUCH richer than me.**

**Chapter 2: Dolls and Breakdowns Times Two**

"You're wrong! They would never!" Wolf jumped from his position on the bed which happened to be the closest to the door, and slammed the metal barrier closed, leaning against it. 'Phoenix would never abandon me.'

"Abandon us?! Yeah, right."

Panther was confused. Brushing his wavy brown hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back, he looked over at Coyote and smiled. He watched as the boy restlessly fingering his sheets.

Yes, Coyote, Panther, Wolf, Cheetah, Snake and Seaborg were positive the guard was lying or at least out of his right mind. Well, almost positive.

Back at Aott

"We have to free them. We have to."

"We will Kai, we will. First though, you have to tell us where we are freeing them from."

"Biovolt Abbey-"

"Has been searched Kai, many times."

"You didn't let me finish. Biovolt Abbey has an entire underground complex. Have you searched that?"

"There is no such complex beneath Biovolt, Kai, that much construction would have been reported."

Phoenix groaned. This man hadn't heard a word he had just said.

"Look, I just came from there and have no desire to return anytime soon, but that's where my team is, and we stick together through everything. I am not leaving them there. So with or without your help I'm breaking them free."

'Hang on Wolf; I'll get you outta there. The rest of you guys too.'

"You're right. I really don't have any proof that what you say is a lie, so we'll go get your friends." '- and my grandson, anything is worth it, if I could just get a glimpse of him.'

"Come on boys, there is much to do before we can leave." The old man rose from his seat behind the desk and briskly walked out to the hall, his two visitors flanking him.

Back at the Abbey

The redhead glanced at his roommates, five other teens, at most only one year older than his decade and a half, at least, maybe a year or two younger.

Snake would be that afore-mentioned least. At what was likely to be fourteen years of age, he was still rather short. The only thing that kept him from passing as twelve was his calculating gaze that few preteens could master. His dark indigo hair chopped short, was held out of his face by his ever-present goggles which rarely- if ever framed his green eyes, to sit on the large nose he had been cursed with.

The other mentioned extreme would be Seaborg, the only one out of the eight to have an official license, though each knew how to drive, albeit, maybe not well. As the opposite of Snake, Seaborg was slightly taller than the rest with dirty blond locks kept out of his eyes by some sort of strange headgear. He was built broad, and looking at him, you would never imagine this teen to ever be classified as 'elite', let alone believe he was capable of individual thought. Never mind him being able to comprehend situations and dangers quick enough to keep others out of harm's way, or manipulate an opponent into it.

Coyote was their technical genius. He loved hacking into mainframes, and screwing around with technology. Formerly known as Zarin Taulk, he had always been…. Shy. Not one to demand something be done, instead he always ended up carrying the orders out. Yet Biovolt had given him confidence (a/n: one of the VERY few good acts it has to it's name) and now he managed to order around those beneath his station- if he had to. Yet among equals and superiors, he was meek, obedient Coyote, a whipped dog.

Another boy, Panther, was Coyote's idol. Usually cool in tense moments with the director, Panther could take a licking and keep on ticking. And give a comical commentary of it afterward. While Biovolt had toughened Coyote, who was originally from a rich home, enveloped in silk, Panther had been from a streetwise family. The Vishwar's, Renen in particular seemed always to be on the wrong end of their fights. Biovolt morphed his rogue spirit into an accomplished soldier.

The last of his present companions, Cheetah, could hardly remember what sort of home he had, yet was sure it was closer to Coyote's rather than Panther's. Short chocolate hair, a few shades darker than Panther's, yet not quite ebony, curled around themselves in gentle waves. Curious blue orbs peeking out from beneath his fringe. He was built solid, but light and there was no extra weight on him anywhere. Chrystopher Caharin, as he could remember being called, could run his designated laps and still feel fresh- just like the rest of them- yet he could do it in considerably less time. He simply, loved to run. Yet, he would never in all his life, be able to run away from a teammate in need. None of them could, that was what made them so close, what made them trust each other enough to reveal their true names to each other.

Then there was himself, Tala Ivanov, the Wolf- lone wolf. The fire coloured hair and contrasting icy blue eyes showed his complete individuality. Being different suited him just fine, not that he went out of his way to be contrary, but he stood up for what he believed in. Not that Boris ever saw any other part of him except for the subservient part. Once back in his dorm, Wolf would let loose his strong opinions and set them all laughing with vivid descriptions of what he'd like to do to Boris one day. Yet Wolf was slightly jumpy, and rightfully so. Lately he had seen too many heads turn his way for his liking, especially when most of those heads belonged to instructors, and sometimes the director himself. But those rather frightening thoughts were so far kept to himself, so far all they had done was watch him, and he could live with that.

Tala's thoughts turned to his teammates that were strangely absent, Falcon or Bryan Kyznetsov and Phoenix, aka Kai Hiwatari- another two that you could pick out in a crowd. The first with his pale violet locks and silvery eyes and the second with his double-toned blue hair coupled with fiery orbs that held secrets from prying eyes. Secrets he desperately wanted to know. But now was not the time to ponder what the pyro Phoenix was hiding from him, no, it would only etch deeper into his consciousness that Kai was not here, with him.

Tala turned back to his teammates, smiling softly at the still-fidgeting blond, who had pulled the light sheet and blanket to his chest. Making his customary glance over the rest, he found Panther's eyes on the nervous Coyote and his grin widened. Coyote never had been good at reading people, while he, himself was an expert. He could see the carefully hidden… affection the boy had for the slight blond. A flash of envy struck him, Phoenix would never look at him that way. And then Tala sighed, he was happy for the two of them, really he was, but he turned towards the others anyway. Snake and Seaborg had an… unofficial relationship as well. Nothing serious, there was much teasing and a few simple gestures involved, but the thought was there. Another green-tinged wave crashed over him and he forced his eyes onward to the last of his companions, Cheetah. Chrys looked almost as dazed as he felt. Relief flooded Tala; here was a temporary respite from the lovebirds he was with.

Walking over he joined the boy on the floor beside Cheetah's bed. (A/n: no, he did not fall off, he sat there on purpose.)

"Hey, what 'cha thinking about?" Tala leaned over so he could talk to the other teen without disturbing the rest.

Startled, Cheetah's head shot around, cracking his skull off Tala's, leaving them both watching the stars that circled them.

"Urgh, what was that for?" Tala however was just playing around with him.

"Hn. Whatever." He borrowed Phoenix's trademark phrase, hoping to get Wolf to smile. Much to his surprise though, the ice blue pools darkened.

"Hey, Wolf what's the matter?" Chrys's tone alerted the other's to his worry. Yet they didn't confront him, if he didn't start talking, within a few days they'd butt in. Always better to give him a chance to talk on his own first.

"I- its nothing. Nothing."

"That sounds as if you're trying to convince yourself. You can tell me, I won't let the others know. You can trust me."

The trust part broke Wolf down. So with a sob, he launched himself onto Cheetah's chest, clutching his shirt and shaking.

"I-I don't understand!"

The others almost joined them at that point, but a sharp look from Chrys told them that he was handling it, and they quickly exited the room.

"What don't you understand Tala?"

You didn't use names in the abbey unless you had a real good reason. For a guard or instructor to have heard him would have meant lashes for both of them, hence, you did not give a person your name unless you knew you could trust them.

"Why do they all keep looking at me like that?! Why do I get so jealous when I see Coyote and Panther or Snake and Seaborg? Why?! Why can't Phoenix just- I don't even know what I want him to do!"

"Wait a sec, who's looking at you, what way?"

"The older students, the guards, the instructors, even the director! They look at me as if I'm" 'No! That's my problem, that's not important.'

Chrys was chilled to the bone, maybe even beyond. He knew Wolf had looks, you'd be blind if you didn't see it, but how had he not noticed that they had started lusting after him? He'd be inclined to believe that Tala was lying, but in this state, Wolf didn't seem to be able to, besides, Wolf always had been better at reading people than him.

Tala glanced up at the clock, already sure his internal one was correct, yep. Damn. He was going to be late. The others had gone the day before, but he had had punishment, so he was to get checked over today. He didn't know why Falcon had made such a fuss over him going at a different time, it wasn't as if they talked during the examinations.

He stood and wiped his eyes, using his sleeves to scrub the tear marks off his face. The only who seemed to know was Kai. Phoenix was closer to Bryan than he was to him. The very thought made his heart wrench, so he pushed it aside as he left.

Walking away from a stunned and confused Cheetah.

He pushed through the double, steel doors, ready to have his body poked and prodded. Wolf was glad to have something else to concentrate on besides his little breakdown, he just didn't have the energy or tolerance to deal with the stress those thoughts gave him.

The medic was waiting for him by the metal table at the other end of the main room. Knowing that if he took his time he'd probably just make the man annoyed, Tala increased his pace slightly. Coming to a stop in front of the older male, he lifted his shirt up and over his head, which messed up his hair, unbeknownst to him, just making himself even more desirable.

But the personnel knew this boy was not to be his, so he reached for the prepared syringe and pushed the needle into the pale skin in the teen's arm.

Immediately Tala felt woozy, and after a moment blacked out completely. He awoke barely ten minutes after, in a room he had never seen before. Strong handcuffs bound his right arm to a… bedpost?! **(A/n stop reading now to skip the uhh, FUN part.) **Just now noticing dark crimson silk sheets and ebony pillows, he shivered. His pants were gone, he was clad only in his boxers.

The door opened and in stepped the director. A blank, cold mask fell over Wolf's features as his eyes took in the slimy man, some twenty years his senior.

Smirking, the greasy abbey master climbed onto his silken-clad bed, next to the boy who would soon scream for him.

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" Outwardly he was calm, sure of himself, but he was wracking his brain for any hints as to how to halt the actions the director was taking. He didn't even receive a haughty response.

Silently Tala commanded his legs to strike the evil grin off the man's ugly face. And was momentarily confused when they didn't obey. Then he realized it wasn't because he couldn't move them, it was because well, okay, he couldn't move them, Boris had them trapped under his bulky frame. So with narrowed eyes he flung his free arm at the offensive, superior smirk that still marred the elder's visage, morphing it from ugly to plain demonic, and quite abruptly found his last free limb captured. A strong hand gripped his wrist, while the second lazily reached up and trapped his fingers. Tala watched with stunned incomprehension as Boris's tongue flicked out and ran along his hand. Then Boris turned away from that ploy and releasing the delicate digits, he traced himself a path through the scarred battlefield, before ripping away the boy's only appeal to modesty.

Tala couldn't help it. He whimpered. Exactly like a scared puppy. And Boris hadn't even touched him yet.

The wandering hand fondled and caressed all the child had to offer, before trembling lips were crushed by invading ones, his jaw pried apart and his dark cavern searched. Wolf whimpered even more. He couldn't even concentrate on not screaming anymore, couldn't force himself not to make a sound like he could during punishments. He'd never be able to look anyone in the eye after this. The fragile doll was already cracked.

Raving needs already too strong, Balkov fumbled with his own clothes for a moment before flipping the terrified boy over and slamming into him. Hearing his wished for bloodcurdling scream that ripped out of his doll's throat.

**(A/n: It is now safe for those of you who wish to skip the ugly parts. I've never been through any of this… so don't blame me if it sounds unrealistic… and if it does, blame the fics I've read.)**

While the doll's crack spidered across the already marred surface.

"At least I want you, unlike your precious Phoenix… he left you all alone didn't he? He left with Falcon, not you, no?" The words hissed into his sensitive ear, accompanied by a lick.

That was it. He deserved to die. The porcelain doll crashed to the bottom, shattering into thousands of fragments, each mirroring the broken soul.

Emotional exhaustion became to much and Tala blacked out, not even wondering how Boris knew that he wanted the Phoenix.

later, still at the abbey

The Elites dragged their tired feet back to their dorm. Or what was left of them anyway. Phoenix and Falcon were still missing, and Wolf hadn't shown up like he should have after his monthly once-over. One look into their room silenced all the complaints that had started to issue out of mouths that suddenly went dry.

There was their captain, clad in a pair of white boxers they hadn't known that he owned, with blood soaking through them, along with his sheets. Bruised wrists were in clear view, as were his still-puffy lips. Tear streaks ran down each cheek.

Dumbfounded they slowly walked in, Spencer and Renen turning the younger two away, they couldn't take the sight of this. So Cheetah walked alone to Tala's side and knelt. Gently he shook the Wolf's shoulder and suppressed a relieved sigh when Tala's eyes opened. Then he took a second glance at them, but his captain averted his orbs, staring at the covers on his hard bed.

"Tala? Tala look at me!"

But the ice pools shut and a choked sound issued from his closed lips. He turned away and tried to roll over, but hands held onto first his shoulder, then his chin, forcing him to present his face to the concerned teammate. But his eyes stayed firmly closed, even as crystal tears broke through flawed gates to parade down his cheeks once again.

with Phoenix and Falcon, slightly before the above scene

'Finally!' It had taken hours, but they were going to they abbey. They just hoped their teammates were okay.

**A/n: And that's the end of chappie two. rereads hmm, Tala's a bit OOC, huh? I hope thats okay. Please Review, okay?**


End file.
